


In Peace May We Leave the Shore (In Love May We Find the Next)

by LittleLottieWrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy's POV, F/M, Season 4 Episode 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLottieWrites/pseuds/LittleLottieWrites
Summary: A series of one-shots through out various characters POV's through season 4 - a more 'in-depth' look at various scenes. Starts with episode 1, of Clarke admitting she loved Lexa and Bellamy's reaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it's a real short one shot. I may expend into a collection of character POV's from scene's in the show if I get in the mood/there's positive feedback. Speaking of, if you have any, I'd love to hear it. Xoxo
> 
> Edit: I'm weak and I've already decided to continue + expand on this work. Catch me on Wednesday writing hysterically after that episode.

Bellamy leaned idly against the rough wall of the Polis prison, absently rubbing the skin of his wrists where the iron cuffs had chafed the skin. He wasn't even surprised, really, that he and Clarke and the rest of them had ended up prisoners of the Grounders again. Really, it seemed to be like a never-ending cycle of capture and escape between their two clans.

Still, he couldn’t help absently wondering if there would be escape this time. If there’d even be a point, after what Clarke told him. Six hours, six months. Did it really matter? Mutually assured destruction. Maybe that was what they deserved. Still, one look into those blue eyes and Bellamy knew he’d move heaven and hell to save them. To save her. He knew it, in a way that was so innate, that he didn’t even really have to think about it. Even as his mind, for once, seemed to accept their current situation, his body, his heart remained strained, ready to fight.

A soft shuffling caught his attention, and Bellamy’s eyes flickered over to Clarke, on the other side of the cell from him. Abby had scooted closer, and was talking softly with her daughter. He didn’t hear what Abby said, but he was surprised when Clarke suddenly began crying, crumpling into her mother. He blinked, too stunned to look away and give them any privacy. He hadn’t seen Clarke cry…ever. Not even when Finn died. The Clarke he knew was stoic, fierce, ironclad. Under all of that, of course, he knew was the girl he was seeing now. It was so unlike the Clarke he always saw, and yet, some part of him had always been prepared for it, ready to step up if she ever needed a moment like this.

“I loved her, mom.”  
Bellamy flinched, the words sand-blasting his brain into numbness, only to be flooded the indescribable weight of sadness. Clarke loved Lexa.  
And now, Bellamy knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, without even really thinking about it, that he loved Clarke.  
Because, despite knowing that she’d never really been his to lose, Bellamy felt Clarke’s loss anyway. Or maybe it was the absence of hope. The absence of maybe. The absence of a possible future.

Bellamy looked up to see Kane’s knowing eyes on him, reflecting Bellamy’s thoughts back at him. He turned away from Marcus, from all of them, back towards the wall.  
It was enough, he decided. It was enough to love Clarke. If he was being honest, it had been for a long time. It had been enough when she’d sent him into the mountain. It had been enough when she’d bowed to Lexa to save them. It had been enough when she’d gone into the City of Light to end ALIE. He loved her. Even when he hadn’t wanted to. Even when he’d tried to love someone else. He loved her. And it was enough to have as much of Clarke as she’d been willing to share with him. It was enough to be her partner. 

Bellamy Blake loved Clarke Griffin.  
 And it was enough to save the world.


End file.
